A day off
by clover on the wall
Summary: Kisaka give her a day off from an intensive training to be the next represntative. Luckily for her, she's not alone.


Thank you for the overwhelming response in my last fic. I'll try to do my best ^^

Anyway, here's my second fic. Warning; serious biznizz happening in the fic. Please read in open minded.

Disclaimer: Gundam seed is not mine. Otherwise Cagalli already married to mister hunk; Athrun Zala.

* * *

The weather in Orb today is very nice that Kisaka gives the permission to let Cagalli a day off. After the war ended a year ago, she's been in intensive training to be the next representative and she has been suffering from aches all parts of her body. So, Athrun, Kira and Lacus decided to go for a picnic by the beach and let loose for a while.

So now, she's lying down on a mat under the huge colourful umbrella. She contently sighs when she feels her lover's hands massaging her bare back. Sometimes, she bit her lips from moaning when she feels his hands wandering naughtily on her thighs.

"Put me some sunscreen oil would you?" she requests at him dazedly while untying her skimpy bikini top; her 38DD cup breasts pops out and she quickly covers her nipples' area before she lays down on the mat. The small strings lay down on the mat and Athrun's eyes quickly get a sight of her plumpy side of her breast.

"Sure" he said before planting a kiss on her shoulder. His hands then travel from her shoulders then slips under her, and he intentionally sweeps her breasts with his hands. His hands linger there, rubbing against her nipples. His sex member in his swimwear trunks begin to pulsing and engorging.

"Athrun…" she props her body on her arms and turns to look at him annoyingly, "I'd appreciate it if you could just put the oil on my back".

He grumbles silently, "Fine, I'll get to start now"

Taking a bottle of sunscreen oil, he squeezes the translucent substance in his hands before he smears the oil in her rounded, squishy ass in circling manner. And while he lathers it, his eyes gaze lustfully at his girlfriend, delicious body. Her bikini is orange two pieces micro and it only covers the necessary area. To be honest, he would like to call it as strings rather than a bikini because Cagalli's bodylicous figure is too much for the small portion of that cloth.

"It's not fair" he murmurs. Things called self-control is on its way out.

"What?" She asks lazily.

"Nothing. It's just that Kira and Lacus are already enjoying themselves in the sea, while I'm here rubbing your ass with sunscreen" he complains with a pout. Not that she could see it anyway, her eyes are shut closed.

"Don't you love my ass? You always find excuse to grope it while Kira is not looking" she lazily argues.

"Oh no worry. It's a fact that your ass is one of my favourite things in the world" he sighs at the sight of her glowing, plumpy ass, "I want a revenge" he said before pouring more sunscreen oil in his hands and smears it on her ass. His hands slip into her bottom bikini and greedily squeeze her ass. He smirks when he hears her gasp and moans. He squeezes hard her ass' cheeks and tugs it upward causing one of the sexiest, erotic thing happening.

Due to his doings, her front, small triangle shaped bottom is now sandwiched in between of her pussy lips. He grins playfully before he stretches it more upwards, giving the pressure to her clit.

Cagalli bit her lips and suddenly she felt a burst of heat escape from her body. Her love juice flows out due to his continuous teasing and she could feel that he just poked his index finger into her entrance and hook out her trapped bikini out of her wet pussy.

He stops moving for a while, because his rod is threatening to emerge from his swimming trunks.

Cagalli seems to be aware of what has happened too since she is in silence, "You pervert…" she mutters before slowly getting her bikini top on the mat and covers her nipples area with her arms.

Something lewd pass his mind and he grins devilishly, "Cagalli, let's have a quickie now" he murmurs seductively behind her before lifting her on his lap.

"Are you crazy? We're in public!" she said in a whispery manner. His boyfriend now is too busy fixing her top to her breasts to listen to her anyway.

"No one is going to notice it. I guarantee you" he lazily bites her earlobe.

And before his words enters into her mind, he already tugs down her boxer swimwear a bit, just enough to make his steely rod to pop out. Cagalli doesn't turn to face him, but she could feel his big, legendary 12 inches long rod sliding in between her ass' cheeks.

His fingers dug deeper into her front bottom, teasing her pussy to stimulate her.

People are passing by and Cagalli quickly snatch a newspaper, pretending to be reading while actually, she is covering herself and Athrun. She's so going to kill herself if someone records their naughty actions under the big umbrella.

She bit her lips when his left hand's fingers separate her pussy lips while his right hand's finger slowly enters her. He begins with one finger sliding in and out of her, and then adding more as the time pass by. Now, he has four fingers going in and out of her, teasing her from inside and she shivers from the pleasure he's giving to her.

A pool of her warm juices flow out, wetting her thighs area and of course, his fingers. Some of her juices even drip to the mat they're sitting on.

Athrun bring his fingers to his mouth and lick her juices as if it was delicious syrup. Cagalli blushes a bit, seeing her lover acting like that. Athrun steal a deep kiss from her, letting her to taste her juice from his mouth.

"You're addictive Cagalli" he whispers to her ears before licking her neck.

He continues his ministration on her neck and after a good 15 minutes worshipping her neck, he dumps the sunscreen oil on her breasts and gave her a sensual massage. Cagalli whimpers silently when his slippery hands go under her bikini top and sliding continuously make contact with her nipples.

Athrun growls in her ears when she begins to grind him.

"I think you're ready now" he murmurs before tugging her bottom to the side to let his rod secure its rightful place.

"I am. Thanks to you pervert" she mutters before a lustful sigh come out from her lips when she feel his rod sliding under her and now teasing her wet entrance.

"You feel nice" he mumbles lustfully.

His hands now are busy fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples and he sighs as he gazes down at her breasts. He makes a mental note to suck her nipples after this.

"Uhmm…" Cagalli sighs, "…just enter me already" she begs.

He places a wet kiss on her jaw before obliging her request. He lifts up Cagalli with one hand around her waist while the other directing his XXL sized rod to her wet pussy. Her fingers clamps on the newspaper that she's holding.

"Ah…Athrun…" she moans when she feels that his tip already reaching her womb. She knew he will thrust in deeper because her pussy doesn't even meet his ball sacks yet, there are a few inches of him left that is not in her yet.

She bit her lips when her pussy finally glued to his crotch and he's now fully inside her. His bulky tip already passes through her womb.

She inhale and exhale the air, to calm herself and to let her body adjust to his big rod.

"You're so tight" He compliments her while showering her shoulder with sensual kisses.

"You're just too big" Cagalli told him softly, her voice is becoming erotic.

"It's big because of you. You always made me horny" he turned her head towards him before indulging her luscious lips. He explores her mouth cavern lustfully and uses his tongue to full potential. Cagalli is the first to break the kiss due to the need of air but he quickly claim her lips again. His hands are tangling and untangling her golden hairs and he is lost in her addictive lips.

Cagalli shove him again and he growls.

"Stop. Kira is coming" she said breathlessly while pointing towards a brunette that is coming on their direction. A petite pinkette followed closely behind him. This is no good, Athrun's big rod is in her and she can't think properly right now. Hopefully, with their sitting style; legs crossing, Kira will not notice that she is now glued to Athrun's crotch.

Kira and his girlfriend sat comfortably on the mat. Lacus is already tanned now, being under the sun for too long while Kira is already looking like Dearka's long lost twin.

"What are you doing?" Kira asks as he gulps a mineral water from the bottle.

"Reading"

"Nothing"

Both of them answer simultaneously.

Lacus just giggles before eyeing them curiously, "You might want to get under the sun" she gives them a sly smile, "When I rode a water jet a while ago, I was wondering why that place is so peaceful. Is that place dangerous Kira?" Lacus turns her head towards his oblivious boyfriend while pointing to a place surrounded by coconut trees with her index finger.

"No one goes there. Too many rocks. It's dangerous—" Kira was cut off by a sudden movement from Athrun. He took his green towel, wraps it around him and Cagalli before bringing her on her feet.

Kira eyed his sister curiously, is today's news so interesting? She looks so loyal to that newspaper.

"We're going for a ride" Athrun said with a double meaning that only the girls understand. And before he leaves, he winks at Lacus and say thank you to her. Kira blinks his eyes, not quite understand why his best friend is walking closely behind his sister. And his sister is awfully quiet and looks nervous.

"They're having so much fun isn't it" Lacus says it playfully before kissing her lover tenderly.

"Crap! That was so close" Athrun sigh as he walks closely behind her. They are still connected and there's no such thing as moving out of her in his mind.

"Close you said! I thought we're so done! Thanks to Lacus of course!" she slaps his hands angrily.

He quickly subdues her anger with a lustful kiss on her lips. They're already in a secluded place as mentioned by Lacus and he's going to fuck her to the fullest without anyone seeing it.

"Ath-!" she is going to complain but he's quick to get her into his lip lock. After 10 minutes kissing her over and over again, he releases her waist and let her have a support on the huge rock in front of her. Her hands are on the rocks, acting as pillars while her body is in 90 degrees bowing position.

He sighs in lust as he massages and squeezes her ass, while looking at their connected area.

She moans when he rubs his warm ball sacks to her pussy; she couldn't dug into the rocks, so she straighten herself and claim his lips instead. Athrun stops rubbing his balls to her and instead, groping her huge breasts greedily. He growls when there's still a bikini top around her breasts, so he untie it and toss it to the ground. Then, he places one hand on each of her breast and rubs the plumpy flesh to each other. He separates them apart and jiggles it up and down.

Cagalli put one of her arm around his neck to give him access to her one of her breasts. He dips down and brings her huge breast to his watery mouth. His tongue swirls around her stiff nipple before sucking it like milk would come out from it.

He make a slurping sound as he tugs her pinkish nipple and the sight of Athrun's assault on her breast just make her hornier.

They were getting sweatier and droplets of sweats fall to ground.

"Athrun…slow down a bit" Cagalli whimpers when his attacks on her breast goes to a berserk mode. Red marks are all over her breast and her nipple feels numb. Her other breast is also suffering from his rampage as his fingers wildly squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple.

He stops sucking her and gazes at her. Cagalli notices that his green eyes are dark and he's definitely in his berserk seed mode. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Your nipple is so sexy" he said apologetically as he tries to calm down. His breath is heavy and short.

Cagalli nods and caresses his cheeks and he dips down to put a tender kiss on her breast.

Then, with a quick kiss on her shoulder, he signals her to bow down like before. He leans in to her, both of his hands are on her breasts and pleasuring thrusts are going to happen soon.

And so, he moves his body so that his rod will slid out from her. But she's so tight that it's giving him a heavenly pleasure.

Both of them moan when his huge rod successfully out of her. He places an erotic, wet kisses on her ass before cupping her dripping wet pussy with his mouth. Cagalli moves a bit so that he can be under her, tasting her in any way he like. Cagalli leans her head on her arm and bite her lips when she feels his tongue wiggle in her. His hands surround her waist and push her down on him to let himself getting more access to her wet cavern.

Slurping sounds coming out from him as he chugs all her love juice that's coming down to his throat. She tastes so good, so erotic and so sweet. And so, he keeps swirling his tongue around her folds before plunging into her hole.

"Athrun…! I'm going to..cum!" her cries awaken him from his trance. He stands up and hugs her from behind, "I want you to cum when I'm in you" his voice is strained and without any minutes delay, he stabs his rod in her, causing her to jerk back.

He starts with a slow movement before again, he goes berserk. He keeps on pounding hard on her, hitting her womb over and over again. Her breasts bounce rapidly forward and backward, due to his inhuman speed.

In his sex-beast mode, he gazes down on where they are connected and notice that her anus is left unattended. So, while he pounds her tight pussy, his fingers thrust into her anus and slide in and out of her.

He growls when her pussy clamps around him and not to mention, her anus' wall tightening around his fingers.

Both of them are moaning each other's names and she curse when he hit her womb hard.

"Athrun! You're…going to break me apart!" Cagalli shouts at him in between her erotic breathing. Hearing that, Athrun slows down a bit, but his speed now is still faster, if comparing it to the other mere coordinators and naturals. He's after all, in his seed mode.

Her walls are getting tighter and he knows she's going to climax soon, so he turns her around to face him.

Cagalli instantly wraps her arms around his neck, burying his face between her breasts. He continues to pound her hard while sucking her nipple in his mouth. Any minute now, Cagalli is going to climax, he thought.

He lay her down on the sand and caresses her thighs as he slide in and out of her. He's now lying behind her, one hand securing her leg while the other in between her bouncing breasts. They kiss each other erotically as they move in sync.

Her walls are clamping hard and she cum soon after. He slides out of her and get his head closer to her climaxed pussy. He licks and sucks her juices and her whitish cum like he never drank anything so delicious before. His fingers keep rubbing her G-spot clit with one sole mission and his mission is finally accomplished when her pristine liquid shoot into his mouth.

Cagalli watches as his lover keeps teasing her special spot that always make her squirt a lot. Her pussy keeps on squirting like a broken tap with the liquid furiously sprays upwards and soaking Athrun's face since his head is damn close to her pussy.

He looks damn satisfied as he open his mouth to let the pristine squirt enters his mouth and she helps him by rubbing her special spot.

"You're delicious baby" he wipes his mouth as with his arm, "I'm going to enter you again", he says before parting her legs and in swift motion, he enters her.

She thought he's going to pound her pussy but instead, he chooses her anus. His bulky tip teases her anus' opening before slowly slides inside her. Cagalli squirms in pleasure when she feels his huge rod in her anus. There's no warning from him when he starts to rock her bottom madly.

Cagalli is in heaven when his warm cum spills inside her.

He slides out of her, satisfied with his works when he sees his semen drips out from her hole. He smirks playfully before soon, claiming her pussy again. Her body moves in sync as his and he growls each time he hit her womb. She's now in her own seed mode and thus, her walls are as if sucking his rod like it won't let him slide out of her easily. He gropes her huge breasts to contain the intense pleasure before he shot another load of semen inside her. Cagalli cum again after him and both of them looks at each other in loving daze.

Athrun takes a deep breath before slowly, sliding out of her and shot his cum onto her wet pussy and her inner thighs. His thick, whitish semen is brimming her pussy and her anus that it flows out of her. He pats her pussy tenderly, just to make sure that his trace of conquest is there before gathering her in his arms.

He intends to smear his semen on her breasts too and so, he moves up. His reddish bulky is now covered in his semen and her sex juice and as he slowly crawling towards her upper body, his cum drips onto her body.

His rod is still damn hard and he's hungry for more action but Cagalli is on the verge to faint. It's okay though, he can always do "self-service". Thus, he grabs one of her huge breasts and poking her stiff nipple with his tip. He continues to hit her breast with his steely rod and making it jiggles. Since his tip is covered with his semen, he can easily slide his rod on top of her nipple.

He groan as he feel really high when his sensitive rod making contact with her stiff nipple. He's going to spill another load of semen. He knows it.

So, he put his tip on her nipple and pushes it downward, so that it looks like his rod is burying her nipple in. Then, without any due, he shot his cum hard, causing it to splatters upwards. He moves towards the other breast and does the same thing and consequently, both of her breasts are fully covered with his cum and scent.

He sat beside her for a while, trying to calm his raging hormones before making her sit up on his laps. She is so tired that her head tilts to the side, and leans on his arm. Athrun kiss her bare neck while murmuring how much he loves her. He chuckles when he saw her nodding back weakly at him.

He's strong. Unlike her, he doesn't feel flat out exhausted from their session. Tired? Yes. But not to the extent of fainting like her.

He carries her bridal style and dips her in the sea to clean her from his seed. Kira will be angry if he knows that they're screwing around. Cagalli just wraps her arms around his neck, and letting he do whatever he pleases.

She lies in his arms tiredly as he put on her sexy bikini bottom and fastened her top around her breasts. After putting on his own swimwear bottom, he put her behind him as he gave her a piggy back ride to their hotel.

"Kira is going to be worried you know, it's been hours" she murmurs in between her lips and his skin.

"Nah…Lacus will keep him busy, don't worry" he chuckles amusingly, "I want to kiss you again, so I'll better hurry up" he said before he made a dash.

She let out a tired smile, "I'll wait for your kiss then"

* * *

So, that's the end.

Hopefully I'll have time to write more.


End file.
